Devices and methods herein generally relate to sheet transport devices, and more particularly to vacuum transport belt systems.
Various printer systems use vacuum transport belts to hold down and transport print media past print heads. Airflow disturbances at the inter-copy gap (ICG) from the vacuum system can cause leading edge and trailing edge (of the print media) disturbances that affect ink droplet placement and degrade the overall print quality. In other words, the vacuum holes at the leading edge and trailing edge gaps of the print media sheets can draw air from under the print heads and disturb the ink droplet dispersion, decreasing print quality.